Down On Life
by Darksouled Saiyanphoenix
Summary: Songficish,CharacterDeath-Sirius has a problem that eventually leads to his death.I humbly ask for your help also...Please read and give me the verdict


Hey Darksouled Saiyanphoenix here I was just wondering if any of you talented writers out there would like to help me out. I love writing it just don't love me any ways I am not a new writer to fanfiction but I am to the Harry Potter category. If any of you kindly people would like to help me I'd be very much appreciative of this a lot, a lot, a lot you would have no idea. So if you would please email me or review which ever you would like to chose. And I will get back to you with the details. Oh and before I forget as so you and or I don't get our hopes up only to have them gutted I love slash that's my main thing though I have not personally really ever what id call written any. Sirius/Remus is my fave love them… Ok sorry bout that but please let me know. And as it is against the rules to only upload help wanted ads on here. Here is a songfic for all you lovely people!!! I hope you like it…

**Story: **Down On Life  
**Song:** "Releasing the Demons" Godsmack  
Lyrics: **La La La**

**What do you see in the dark when the demons come for you?**

The crumpled body lay against the furthest wall unmoving just wanting everything to end. The room was spinning at a rather dissatisfying pace. "Urrgh…why won't it stop" said body pressed a sweaty palm against their forehead. Going to bruised ribs next, gasping slightly at the irritation it caused, the body lay down on the concrete floor, closing his eyes, taking appreciation in the coolness it brought. Black hair billowing around the face, breathing slightly faster than need be, storm grey eyes snapped open just as what contents had been in his stomach earlier became the new carpeting for said concrete floor.

**If only you could have seen how fucked up my life used to be; then everything starts to change, supposedly healing my pain. **

Sirius Black well known nobleman and heir to the Black throne. No one had seen this coming the broken man they saw in front of them day in and day out. Everyone knew that his life hadn't exactly been as glamorous he had tried to make it out to be, but no one even thought he would go as far as this.

**I never thought I'd feel this way. I never thought that I'd see the day I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone.**

Sirius Black had turned to drinking as a way to solve his problems to get away from his life and everyone in it. Even his friends had taken a back seat to his new found love of alcohol.

**Its all these demons haunting me, it's all these little things trapped inside of me, releasing me from all my sin. Its taken me all of my anger, and taken me all of my hate, to learn how my life came together. Releasing the demons again. **

**And now I look through my minds eye and see where my past needs to rest. It's always disturbed by these voices that echo inside of my head. **

He told himself time and time again he didn't need it, that he was in control of his own life. He would sober for a week tops then he would cave. He was weak and he knew it, he wanted so bad to be over his addiction but couldn't bring himself to do it.

**Another way that I can hide, another reason to crawl inside and get away from everything and everywhere and everyone. NO! **

He loved the way it made him feel inside when he got that first buzz; how he forgot all about his family and how horribly he was treated by most the world for being a blood traitor and muggle lover, instead of being the Black he was suppose to be. The alcohol just made it all go away, seeming to be a bad dream.

**Its all these demons haunting me, it's all these little things trapped inside of me releasing me from all my sins. Its taken me all of my anger, and taken me all of my hate, to learn how my life came together. Releasing the demons...again (again).**

He hated when the drunkenness would slowly wear off and his world would come back to him. Taunting him letting him know that this is what he had and he couldn't get anything better. This is the way his life would be now and forever there is no way he could get away from it.

**Facing the days as I grow into my own, loving and hating the same. And three-fold I told you it comes back with laughter, over and over again. **

He would live out the rest of his life this way, people trying again and again to help him. Some succeeding, but only if for a short while; he knew himself that it was useless, though he tried he truly did. He wanted nothing else than to make the illness go away, he wanted to do it for his friends to show everyone else how strong he could be.

**It's coming back. Its taken me all of my anger, and taken me all of my hate, to learn how my life came together. Releasing the demons again  
**

He would have been thirty this year, his adult life just barely beginning… A beautiful, cloudless blue skied day, a gentle breeze flitting in the trees teasing the grass in the fields. Lifeless grey eyes staring across concrete, bottle clutched in one hand the other lay across his stomach. Sirius was found that day dead laying in his own bile, cirrhosis of the liver his savior, his killer. Everyone had thought but no one believed that this would be the end of the one and only Black Prince.

Well that's it for that also I need to put in here a disclaimer as if I happened to own Harry Potter well lets just say I wouldn't be here typing up songfics and asking for help in the writing dept. But ne wayz I do not own Harry Potter I will leave it to its respectful owner(s) Well I hoped you liked it and please ne feed back is nice!


End file.
